Eien ni Egao
by tAkuMi aZuKi
Summary: Honoka Ayame, the one who stole Natsume from Mikan, died in a mission with Natsume. Mikan still loves Natsume but, now, her rival will be Ayame's sister. Who will win?
1. Snow Kiss

Kumi: Hi! I'm here with a new story. The rest are on their last year in middle-school and Hyuuga Natsume had a girlfriend named Honoka Ayame (和花 菖蒲). Well, they had a mission together and she died. Then, Natsume will meet a girl who is the same in appearance as Ayame but very different when it comes to their personalities. I think that's all. If you have any questions please drop a review or send me a PM.

Natsume: Stop nagging and start.

Kumi: Roger. Well, I do not own Alice Academy nor any of its original characters. Though, I own some characters that didn't appear in the original story. This plot is also mine. Then, let's start!

* * *

**Eien ni egao**

1st song: Snow Kiss

* * *

**Me o tojite naito gurowin**

_Close your eyes, night growing_

Yobiokosu ano kioku

_You'll recall that memory_

Her cerulean eyes showed the same kindness that she always had. Tears are evident in her eyes but she still kept that sweet and sincere smile. Her once blonde hair is now soaked in her own pool of blood. She lay there dying in the arms of her lover. He reached out to him and started caressing his face. "I'm...glad." She said. "Because I'll die... saving you..." Then she coughed again. "That's why...please...don't cry..." She pleaded.

**Kogoeru kuchibiru kande**

_Biting our freezing lips_

Futari kata o yoseau

_We wrapped our arms around each other_

"No, you won't die, Ayame." Natsume replied. He held her tightly and she gazed upon the starry sky. She pointed at it and smiled more. "Ayame?" Natsume said, now gazing at the sky.

**Saigo ni kimi o mita hi o**

_I hid the day when I saw you last_

Kioku no soko ni kakushita

_At the bottom of my memories_

"Soon I'll be...a star...too."She replied turning back to Natsume. Caressing him, she used the last of her strength to sit up. She pulled her in a passionate kiss and said her last words. "Smile forever, Natsume, I love you." Then she took her last breath.

**Mizuumi no ue aruita ano Wonderful view**

_We walked on the lake; Wonderful View_

(I'm feeling so alive)

**snow kiss**

Kono mama kimi to good-bye nante

Iwanaide

_Don't tell me _

_That I'll be saying goodbye to you like this_

"AYAME!"

**Aitai**

_I want to see you_

Toki ga tomaru hodo utsukushii hoshizora o

_The starry sky is beautiful enought to stop time_

wow wow…

* * *

Natsume shot his eyes open and put his arm above his forehead and sighed. Today is Ayame's funeral and, with the help of the middle-school principal, some students were granted the permission to attend it. "Is it almost time?" Natsume asked Ruka who just came.

"Ye-Yeah." He replied. Natsume stood up and gaze at the dark sky. He continued walking and as Ruka followed behind him.

They offered her white irises. Just like her name which means iris. Iris stands for rainbow. Ayame was a cheerful and optimistic girl. Even though she came from a rich family, she is still naughty and full pranks. She had always been the bubblegum girl.

**Shiroku kagayaku iki ga**

_The white and shiny breath_

Yasashiku ano ko o tsutsumu

_Envelopes that child gently_

After the funeral, Ruka talked to someone first and then followed Natsume. Ruka rode the car 1st and before riding, Natsume sensed someone looking at him. He turned around to see no is there. "Natsume?" Ruka asked called. He then rode the black car. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Hotaru, Mikan and Iinchou.

"Welcome back." Mikan greeted but Natsume just brushed her off and pass her. He then went straight to his room. "What's wrong with him?" Mikan pouted. Ruka walked towards them and Hotaru gave his bunny back. "Where exactly did you go, Ruka-pyon?" The brunette asked. Rukas was about to say something when someone cut him off.

"To Ayame sama's funeral." A man in his high school uniform said. He has a blonde hair and cerulean eyes like Ayame's. He's Kaede Hayato (楓 隼人), Ayame's butler. He's in his last year right now.

"That's explains it." Hotaru replied.

Meanwhile, Natsume sat on his couch and stared at his window. Just then, it started raining. Today was definitely not his day. First, her death and now this, rain. How depressing. He stood up and went towards his refrigerator. He opened it and took a beer. _"NO BEER!"_ Ayame's voice said, still ringing in his ears. _She wouldn't like this._ He put it back and sat on his couch. He covered his eyes with his arms and fell asleep.

**Suimen ga koori ni kawaru**

_The surface of the water changes into ice_

Kurayami ga oorora ni naru

_The darkness turns into an aura_

"_Look! Natsume!" Ayame shouted. She opened the window of his room and it was raining. The room was chilly. Natsume went towards her and saw nothing but rain. He then stood straight wondering._

"_There's nothing." He said._

"_It's raining." She stated now smiling at him._

"_Huh? So?" He asked confused._

"_The rain washed away sorrow and pain and taking a bath in the rain is fun." She continued still smiling sheepishly. There was something in her mind right now._

**Yami ga tokereba ikite yukeru no? Baby**

_When the darkness dissolves, will I be able to live? Baby_

Namida misezu ni hikari no hou e arukidasu

_I'll start walking toward the light without showing my tears_

(I'm feeling so alive)

"_What is it now?" He asked knowing there was something she wants._

"_Let's play. Under the rain." She smiled happily._

"_No." Natsume frankly replied and closed his eyes as she pouts and fakes tears. Natsume opened his eyes and sighed. "Okay." He gave in. Ayame then hugged him._

"_Thank you, Natsume!" She pulled him outside and started taking a bath in the rain. They both had fun. The next day, they both got sick but she was still smiling. "Isn't it fun, Natsume?"_

**snow kiss**

Kono mama tooku hanarete mo

_Even if we become separated far apart like this_

Nakanaide

_Please don't cry…_

He opened his eyes and sighed. He stood and went towards his windows. Upon opening his windows, he saw a figure of a girl. She had long raven hair that reached to her waist. She stood there staring at the sky. At first he didn't mind but he remembered something.

_Ayame was happily walking holding a purple iris in her hands as Natsume followed behing her. This was her 2__nd__ day at the academy during, Natsume's 1__st__ year in middle-school she transferred. "Hyuuga-san, are you in pain?" He just stared at her as she turned around. "Hmm..." She turned back continuing her walk._

"_What do you want this time?" He asked pissed. Being called here, instead of spending time with Mikan. _

"_What I want?" She smiled. Ayame turned around smiling. "I want to see people smile. I want to wash away their pain."_

**Aitai ano hi ano toki your love**

_I want to see you, on that day, at that time, your love_

Shiroi toiki no star

_A star of white sighs_

Natsume stopped dead on his tracks. She never wanted people to be sad. So maybe if he can wash away that girl's sadness, Ayame would be glad. He turned to the window to see the girl in a seating position, her hands now covering her face. Natsume brought and umbrella and went outside. He hesitated at 1st telling himself that it isn't like him. But still, he walked towards her and touched her shoulder. She turned to him and two crimson eyes met. Natsume was startled a bit and he dropped the umbrella. He backed off a bit shocked.

"Aya...me."

**snow kiss**

Kono mama kimi to good-bye nante

Iwanaide

_Don't tell me_

_That I'll be saying good-bye to you like this_

**Aitai**

I want to see you

Kimochi to ka torenai kizuato

_Unremovable scars such as feelings_

Kesanaide

_Please don't erase them_

Kesanaide…

_Please don't erase them…_

* * *

Kumi: And there you have it.

Natsume: Shut up, old hag.

Kumi: Old hag? I'm only 13!

Natsume: Then, Kid.

Kumi: I'm not a Kid!

Ruka: Everyone, please leave your reviews.

Kumi: This song is D-Gray Man's 1st ending song titled Snow Kiss...


	2. Still Doll

Kumi: I'm back! I left a little cliff-hanger there but I'm back. Now, greet them too, Natsume.

Natsume: ...

Kumi: Geez... Everyone I talk to is all so mean to me. Ikuto, Zero and Natsume too...

Natsume: Not my fault.

Kumi: Well then, let's start. Natsume, be let's be friends...

Ruka: Let's start.

* * *

**Eien ni Egao**

2nd song: Still Doll

* * *

**Hi miss Alice**

Anata garasu no me de donna yume wo

_What kind of dreams d__o you see_

Mirareru no?

_With your eyes of glass?_

Miirareru no?

_Do they fascinate you?_

"Aya...me." Natsume said as he back off a bit. She stood up and they stared at each other. Crimson to crimson. "Who are you?" Just then, she fainted. He ran towards her and carried her to his room. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in someone else's room. She sat up and noticed that someone changed her wet clothes. "You're in my room." Natsume came out.

She stared and bowed a bit. She tried to stand up but Natsume stopped her. "You have a fever. It's already evening and the elementary dorm is far. You can sleep here tonight." Natsume opened the canned drink and drank. I didn't change you. I asked someone to change you and brought your clothes to clean them." He explained. She just stared at her.

**Mata atashi**

_Again_

Kokoro ga sakete nagare deru

_My heart is torn a__nd bleeding_

Tsukorotta sukima ni sasaru kioku tachi

_I mend it but m__y memories p__ierce the openings_

A knock came by his room and Natsume opened it for Ruka to enter. He was wearing a white top with his black pants and carrying his bunny with him. Ruka walked in to see someone that he knew. "Alice-san?" He said then his bunny jump to the girl on Natsume's bad.

"You know her?" Natsume asked.

"Ye-Yeah. Don't you?" Ruka asked.

"I would if she would speak." Natsume replied.

**Hi miss Alice**

Anata kajitsu no kuchi de dare ni ai wo

_To whom a__re you throwing love to_

Nageteru no?

_With your fruit-like lips?_

Nageiteru no?

_Does it make you sad?_

"Then you wouldn't mind if I introduce you." He said. "This is Izumi Alice. Ayame-san's little sister." Natsume's eyes widen. He was a bit shocked but he wondered why their last name's was different. Natsume turned to look at her. She just stared at him with those crimson eyes. "Alice-san's father is Ayame-san's stepfather." He explained.

After that, Ruka took care of Alice while Natsume just stared at her. Alice doesn't seem to like Natsume. He wondered why Ruka know her while Natsume doesn't. Ruka was about to leave but Alice pulled his top. "Sorry, Alice-san. I have to leave now. Natsume would be here, so don't worry." He said and Alice let him go. Ruka left Alice and Natsume. She just stared at the window watching the rain.

By the next morning her fever had gone down. She was outside his door then she bowed. "Thank you for thanking care of me." She finally spoke. "By the next time we meet, things won't be the same." Then she turned to leave. Natsume noticed something on the floor. It was a precious necklace that used to be Ayame's. It was a silver necklace with a sakura as a pendant.

**Mou atashi k****otoba wo tsumugu**

_The heat of my tougue t__hat let me speak_

Shita no netsu samekitte

_Has already cooled a__nd I can't sing_

Mederu outa mo utaenai

_Songs of love a__nymore_

**Still you do not answer**

**Still you do not answer...**

* * *

Kumi: Well. I hope you keep on reading. It was pretty short. Please read and review. And if anyone noticed I have been putting songs in each chapter. This song here is titled Still Doll from the anime Vampire Knight.

Natsume: Yeah yeah. We got it.

Kumi: Natsume!


	3. Sakura Addiction

Kumi: Hi! This will be my 3rd chapter titled Sakura Addiction from Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. By the way, reborn is a really nice Anime.

Natsume: Shut up! This is Gakuen Alice not any other Anime.

Kumi: But it really is nice. Anyway please keep on reading my stories. Let's start.

* * *

**Eien ni Egao**

3rd song: Sakura Addiction

* * *

**sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue**

_The blooming cherry blossom falling into my empty hand_

hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

_Ephemeral, tender and broken, a flower that is just like you_

"Ayame..." Natsume mumbled in his sleep. He was dreaming about something which concerns Ayame. Even though he's hiding it, his mind is still full of thought about Ayame. He then opened his eyes and the moon was shining brightly tonight. He sat up and stared by his desk to see a letter addressed to him. It was an order from Persona to go to the Northern Woods by 12 midnight. He looked by the clock and how lucky he is, it was 12 already. He grabbed his black mask and head for the woods.

Natsume reached the Northern Woods to see a girl with long black into two ponytails imitating a rabbit's ears. She was wearing a mask, a black rabbit. She could be in the elementary class if he's not mistaken. She was under a sakura tree. The cherry blossoms are lovingly falling into her hands as the winds blow. "That's Usagi Tsukino." Persona came out of the dark. "You'll be watching over her until due time." Tsukino then took notice of them. She dropped her hand and faced them. "She'll be transferring in the Special Ability class for a while, and you'll be watching her in case she..." He stopped midway as she walks near them. "...goes berserk." He finished, Tsukino now in front of them.

He couldn't see her eyes under that mask but he can sense something unusual. A familiar feeling he felt during Alice's short stay in his room. "She's an elementary student but she will be staying at the special room beside yours." Natsume just stared at her. He was right. She is an elementary student. "That's all." He disappeared into the darkness leaving them staring at each other under the sakura trees.

She then decided to take her mask because Natsume have removed his. Upon her removal, his eyes widen at the sight of the familiar face namely Alice. "It's nice to see you again, Hyuuga-senpai." Alice said. She really seemed different from yesterday. She had shown softness but now everything was blank. "I'm Izumi Alice." She introduced herself again bowing elegantly. "Shall we go?" She asked. "Persona-san already brought my things in my new room." She explained.

Natsume walked her towards her new room which is just beside his. She sat in her new bed and Natsume opening the windows for her to let the air come in. "I'll be on the other room if..." he was cut off to see her sleeping so comfortably in her new bed. She must have fallen asleep while sitting because her feet were still on the floor while her head rested on the bed. "...you need something." He continued slowly. He walked towards her and fixed her posture. He covered her with a blanket and was about to leave when he remembered something.

**itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou**

_At the usual gate examination, that child goes slip through it_

kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da

_With shining eyes, he goes while holding whatever things everyday_

He reached out to his pocket and left the necklace he picked in her desk. Natsume left and went straight to his room going back to his sleep. It was already 1 o'clock in the morning. He closed his eyes in hopes of getting some sleep.

"_Natsume! Come here!" Ayame called at Natsume. He walked towards her wondering what with her again. "Look! It's a caterpillar." She pointed at a leaf where a caterpillar was. She was never afraid of any animals. In fact, she loved all animals, dangerous or not. He stared at it wondering what about it. "Sooner or later it will grow into a beautiful butterfly." She burst out turning around to face him. She always notices every little things but when it comes to obvious one, she couldn't catch up._

_Ayame is sure a weird girl. Sure, she's pretty but with that bubblegum character of hers, Natsume classified her as idiot. "Everything beautiful comes from little things." She smiled a heart melting smile._

**boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite**

_I've been told about the repeating empty days_

hieta kokoro mottesa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru

_Carrying the growing cold heart, I close my eyes while searching for the instant blooming flower_

**sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue**

_The blooming cherry blossom falling into my empty hand_

hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

_Ephemeral, tender and broken, a flower that is just like you_

Natsume opened his eyes, it was already daylight. He got ready for school and head towards his new 'neighbor' hoping that she was already awake. He knocked but there was no response so he decided to open it up. He searched for Alice but she was nowhere to be found. She's as troublesome as her sister. Natsume passed by the window and noticed something. He opened it to catch a glimpse of Alice under a sakura tree again. She really looked just like her sister.

Natsume jumped outside the window and walked towards her. "What do you think you're doing here?" He asked the troublesome girl in front of him who was now wearing the necklace he left at her desk but she didn't reply and just stared at the sakura tree. "He—" He was cut off when a one drop of tear fell from her eyes.

"Why did Onee-sama have to die?" She asked in monologue. That question was not directed to him. It was as if he wasn't even there watching her. She was completely emotionless last night and not she was showing sadness. "Onee-sama is a liar." Alice was talking to her sister in 3rd person. That was what came to Natsume. "Onee-sama said she wouldn't leave Alice." This statement confirmed it. She was talking in 3rd person.

**yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda**

_The dirty spike is included inside my heart in the end_

kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun darou

_This is okay, searching for the escape road from the next coming spring_

**nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita**

_I guess, the lost and abandoned ball, the one who found it is you_

She turned to face Natsume. "It hurts right?" She asked with still that cold face plastered in her face yet her tone was sad and lonely. "Onee-sama just left us like that." She continued staring at his crimson eyes with those similar crimson eyes. "She's so selfish." She stated. "She was always full of colors. She was like a rainbow that's why her name is Ayame, in other words Iris for rainbow." She then looked down covering her eyes with those thick locks of hers.

"You... what are you saying?" Natsume couldn't comprehend anything. She was just blurting things out. She was Ayame's opposite who said things simply. Why couldn't she just say that she was sad because her sister died? She was like a sakura flower. So fragile and so complicated. When you hold it carelessly it'll tore apart and yet it gives you a different feeling to it. She touched her shoulder and then a certain image just flushed into him one by one. It was blurred but there was a voice. A child's voice.

"_I'll always wait for a new spring!"_ The voice said and an image of young girl with black hair into two loose ponytails with crimson eyes said smiling. She was waiting for a new start. For spring. No matter what happened everything won't fall apart as long as you have. Those were her feelings.

**haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurando ga kaze ni yureru**

___The spring has come, blooming fully, the ground is shaken by the wind_

fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitai na hana

_Stepped and flowed with tears, a flower that is just like you_

**koko ni aru wasuremono tori ni kita boku no te no ue**

_The forgotten things here collecting into my hand_

hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

_Ephemeral, tender and broken, a flower that is just like you_

* * *

Kumi: Yay! It finished. Basically this is a bit about what Alice feels and the real beginning for everything.

Natsume: Readers are not idiot like you. There's no need for you to explain.

Kumi: I don't care! Anyway please suggest some songs. It's really hard finding one. Also read and review. Bye bye!


End file.
